


Battery City

by SeptemberCrypt



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I haven't felt like writing so this took forever I'm sorry, I hope you love me, I suck at life, I suck at tags, M/M, So danger days, i had an idea, im an attention whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberCrypt/pseuds/SeptemberCrypt
Summary: It's 2019, years after the apocalypse. A company by the name of BL/ind is trying to take control of everyone, take away color and free will. A group called The Killjoys are doing everything in their power to rebel against BL/ind, but at what cost?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like I know I'm not anywhere near done with my first fic but I had this idea and I'm in love with Danger Days so pfft I'm an ass

Sirens filled the desert air. It was normally silent in this part of the city, so something must have been terribly wrong. The entire city was filled with flashes of red, blasters going off haphazardly. Dracs were escorting everyone in the center near the boarders. The stood in a large circle around the capital. A warning went out through the speakers scattered across the streets. No-one was to leave their houses.

**

He wandered the streets of the poor corner of the city, nicknamed The Grunge. The buildings were falling apart here, streets covered in trash and beggars. He always felt bad for the beggars, though he could never afford to offer them spare change for he was close to loosing his own house. He had grown up in the capital, he was spoiled. But that was before he disappointed his parents, before they kicked him out. He used to be The Grudges main A.P. dealer. A. P. was an illegal drug, it gave you immunity to Bl/ind. Though, not many wanted to buy the drug. People lived in fear of breaking the law in Battery City. He lost his customers when his supplier was bumped, a fancy word for ‘executed’. Without his supplier he had no way to get any pills to deal. As you would guess, people weren't very thrilled when they were cut off. He'd gotten multiple death threats already, luckily he made up a street name when he was dealing, Fun Ghoul.

He walked into a beaten down bar, his favorite. It reeked of sweat and alcohol and vile, the roof caving in, countless leaks and rodents, but even then it was one of the nicer places. He was a regular there, the bartender was quite fond of him. He didn't exactly have friends, but he considered the bartender close to one. He couldn't afford actual friends, they'd only hold him back.   
“Frank!” The bartender called out, waving him over. He sat down, ordering his usual and pushing a strand of greasy hair behind his ear. Frank never let anyone in The Grunge know his last name, if they knew his real identity he'd be screwed if they ever found out about his fake one. Fun Ghoul always wore a bandana around his mouth and sunglasses to cover his eyes. Someone recognizing him would fuck him up, he'd have to leave the city.   
“Hey Jon,” he asked the bartender, taking a sip of his drink. “do you know anyone who needs work done or something? I need a job before I loose my house man.” Jon poured a drink for another customer before responding.  
“If you're looking for like a real job, no, not really.” He leaned in a little closer, lowering his voice. “But there's this gang, can't remember their name, but I hear they're in search for a new member, someone who knows their way around explosives.” He winked at Frank, pulling away to grab a bottle of whiskey. “Don't know if you're into that shit though, dangerous road to go down. Bl/ind would have you bumped. Frank nodded, tipping glass until it was empty and slamming it on the counter. Frank wondered what I would be like to be in a gang, to be feared like that.   
“Heard they broke into Bl/ind actually, ‘bout a year ago I think.” Jon continued, looking over his shoulder. “Must be pretty good.” Frank remembered that day, group of guys broke into the main unit and took a kid or something. After that security had been heavy everywhere. Dracs did a monthly check on every building now, that's how his supplier got caught. No sign of the kid since though, guys must be pretty good. He had no idea how he'd even find them if he wanted to join, if they'd even except him. He was pretty good at making bombs, he'd robbed a couple places back in the day, but it had gotten to the point where he'd need a partner. Again, people here didn't like to break the rules. Bad things happen to those who get caught.  
He left the bar after a few drinks, not wanting to blow the rest of his money on booze. He could only chat so much with Jon before the guy bored him. The sun was setting, red and orange bleeding through the sky. The days were hot, scorching hot, and the nights would always be freezing. If you weren't dressed warm enough in the night you'd catch hypothermia, if the wolves didn't get you. Most of the city was pretty much safe from the wolves, who were mutated after the virus broke out, but The Grunge, being the shithole it was, always had a few roaming the streets at night. Every few nights you could hear someone screaming for help, usually a drunken idiot who didn't watch the time, and the baggers would take them away in the morning.   
Frank pushed open the door to his apartment building. It was empty for the most part, not many people would dare take the higher floors in fear of it collapsing under their weight. His apartment was really two but the wall separating them got knocked down years ago. It was a nice place, other then the mold and rats and leaky faucet. Couple of floorboards were missing though, holes in the ceiling too. It was still home to Frank, had been for the past four years, flaws and all.   
He threw his key down on his table, hearing it clank against the old wood. Never needed more then one key, not like he had a car or anything. Not many people had cars these days, oil was hard to find after the Spreading. Frank shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a ‘thump’. He never bothered hanging up his clothes, shitty place anyway. At least the fallen garments gave the floor a little insulation. It was always cold at night, the heating stopped working years ago.   
Pulling of his ratty jeans and throwing on a pair of sweats as he collapsed on the couch. The old thing was there when he moved in, smelled like piss and sex but he could never afford a new one. Frank rarely even turned on his television, bills were high and the channels were crap. Nothing worth really watching but the news. He lay there for a while, listening to the light hum of electricity run through the building before drifting off to sleep.

~

Frank had always been a late sleeper, rarely did he wake before noon. Though today, he had been woken from his slumber by the sirens. The sirens only go off is the unit is in danger. Frank groaned, rolling off the couch and looking out a window. He couldn't see anything but the red lights, the glass was covered in grime and cracks. He saw a blur of white crossing the boarder to The Grunge. Dracs? Draculoids never came here if not for the monthly inspection. Frank was curious to what was going down at Bl/ind.   
He backed away from the window in search of his remote. After finding it buried deep in the cushions of the couch he turned on the news. When the old television flickered to life he saw Dracs everywhere. The capital was being evacuated, warnings boomed through the streets. It wasn't like he planned on leaving anyways, it was so early. He saw Dracs shooting at a group of three, all men. They were running, using their own blasters to defend themselves. Each one of them had something to cover their faces but one caught Frank's eye. He wasn't very tall, though taller than Frank, and had flaming red hair. Though the yellow mask he wore covered most of his features, Frank could tell he was attractive.   
The group was known as The Killjoys, the gang Jon had been speaking of. They all wore bright colors, bright colors were against the rules. Everyone in battery city was to wear dull colors such as black and white and gray. Frank smirked to himself as they drove off and out of view. They intrigued him, they were good. Any amateurs would have been caught by that number of Dracs, these guys knew what they were doing. He thought back to what Jon said about them needing an explosive expert and knew he wanted in on whatever it was they were doing.  
The next few days Frank did everything he could to try and find these guys, The Killjoys. He couldn't find much, they were good at keeping low, but he found a man, Doctor D. as they call him. Doctor D. was a DJ, his radio transitions went out through the city and the zones outside the boarder. It seemed that The Killjoys did a lot out in the zones, which was very dangerous. It was against the rules to leave the city, not to mention the risk of catching the virus out there. The virus had been a result of nuclear fallout, BL/ind sent you pills that protected you from the disease. Frank never liked taking the pills, they made him feel funny, his head got all fuzzy. That was one of the reasons A.P. was so popular, you didn't feel the effects of BL/ind pills.   
Frank was sat at his table, listening to Doctor D., waiting for him to sent out a message to The Killjoys. After a while he finally got something, there was a supply truck heading for the city in zone 3, the truck was carrying mostly BL/ind pills. He turned off his radio and bolted out the door, he didn't want to miss them. It was hard to sneak past the Dracs to cross the city boarder but Frank has his ways. It wasn't his first time leaving the city. He ran all the way to zone 3, avoiding the Dracs with expertise.   
He his behind a boulder and waited. Frank brought a bag of explosives to set off the truck without damaging the cargo. He wanted to impress The Killjoys, make them see that he could be valuable. He heard the hum of an engine and hid behind a boulder just off the dirt road. The sun was beating down on his back, his dark shirt absorbing the heat. Bomb in hand be waited for the truck to roll past. When it did, he stuck the explosive to the drivers door, unseen. Frank waited for it to be a little farther down the road as to not blow himself up and pressed the button. He proudly watched the front of the truck explode, bits of metal flying everywhere as he rushed over to the scene.   
Frank was picking through the remains of the truck and its drivers. He smiled down at the destruction before turning around and almost crashing into a certain red head.   
“Who the fuck are you?” The Killjoy asked, he didn't sound very serious though, more sarcastic. His voice had been higher then Frank expected, but it fit him. Frank was curious about what he's look like without his sunshine mask. It wasn't just the three of them this time though, there was kid with them, a girl. Frank could only assume that this was the same kid they napped from BL/ind.  
“Call me Fun Ghoul.” Frank said with a smirk. He knew they wouldn't have seen it, his mouth was covered by a bandana. Partly for identity purposes and party so the sun didn't burn his skin off. “Heard you were in need a bomber.” He placed his hands on his hips, still inappropriately close to him.   
“You any good?” He teased. Frank looked up at him and removed his sunglasses, leaning closer to look him dead in the eye.  
“I'm the best.” He knew that he really wasn't, but confidence seemed key at the moment. The man grinned, showing off a set of small pearl-white teeth.  
“Welcome to the team.”


End file.
